If You Open Your Eye
by MikeWazowskiIsBeautiful
Summary: If Mike opened his eye a little wider, and not be so caught up in his little scarer world, he might just realize that there are two boys who are head over heels in love with him. But Mike just doesn't see. Onesided Mike/Randall, and Onesided Mike/Sulley. Please Read! T for my paranoia. Next chapters will be prompts. Please send me prompts. Rules inside, on the second AN message.
1. Chapter 1

AN. Hey, I'm Ella! This is my very first story on FanFiction so please go easy on me! I just wanted to try out a little bit of Mike/Sulley, and Mike/Randy. I just really love Mike, and I want more people to love Mike, so I wanted to write this story, because when I look up fanfictions, Mike doesn't seem as popular as Sulley and Randall, and I find that sad because Mike is my favorite character. Anyhoo, I really hope you enjoy!

Ella

* * *

His name was Mike. Everyone else knew he was hopeless. Everyone else knew he could never be a scarer. Everyone knew Mike Wazowski was the smartest boy at Monsters University, but everyone knew he could never succeed. It hurt some, more than others. Because they saw the intelligence in him. They saw his bright smile, and his big plans for his future, but they knew Mike wasn't there. He just wasn't scary. He never would be scary. People bullied him, but he didn't care. People made fun of him, they stole his things, they told him he'd never be a scarer, but he kept his head high. He thought he could do it. He believed in himself, maybe a little to much. He wasn't scary, no matter how much the people around him wanted him to be, even though they showed it in very strange ways. There were two who cared, but couldn't show it. There were two who adored him. There were two who would do anything to help him, but they were both scared, one more than the other. But Mike couldn't see it. He didn't notice the two pairs of eyes that followed him in the hall. He never noticed the way they got a bit nervous when they talked to him. And he really never noticed the pain in each of their eyes. Because, Mike couldn't realize that he wasn't scary, and they could.

One of these people were Randall Boggs, or more commonly known as "Randy." But Randy was so scared of what he felt. He thought it was to strange for him. He was terrified. He didn't know how to react to this, so he pushed himself away. He pushed himself into the group that made fun of Mike, who didn't respect him, and made him feel horrible when they could. Randy became ruder to Mike. He even helped make Mike's team look like fools. He didn't know what else to do. How could he live with himself when he liked another guy? Another guy who his family would hate. They'd hate him. He came from a family who didn't support gay rights, so Randy did what he had to do. Or what he thought was right. He ignored his feelings for Mike, and buried them away. Spat on them. He couldn't feel that way. And he would hate Mike until he dies. Wazowski wasn't his friend. Wazowski was the reason to all his problems. But he still hated seeing the pain in Mike's eyes. He hated watching Mike get pushed aside when Randy wasn't the one doing it. He hated watching Mike fail.

The other one who fancied Mike Wazowski was James P. Sullivan. It started out as loathing. Well, really it started out when he met Mike the first time in Mike's Dorm room when he didn't loath him, he just didn't really respect him. Mike was the one who loathed him. When James saw him the first time, the first thought wasn't "Where's Archie?" it was "Huh, kinda cute." That thought never really went away, but he ignored it when Mike and he were kicked out of the Scaring Program. He got so mad at him. He loathed him so much. But while he loathed him, his emotions for Mike began to grow. He enjoyed following Mike around, but didn't know why. James just assumed that it was because he liked trying to make Mike feel bad for something he knew was both their faults, but that wasn't the case. James just liked being around him. Once he and Mike both joined O.K., the feelings began to grow. He may not have shown it very well, but they were there. He had just a simple, mostly minor crush on Mike before he took them to Monsters Inc. Than James' feelings began to grow. It was inspiring, and he decided that it wouldn't be to horrible if they worked together. But those feelings grew even more, to the point where it _did_ hurt when he saw Mike's eye filled with pain. It hurt James a lot. He didn't like it when people picked on Mike, even if he hadn't decided if he were going to stop, himself. James didn't know why he cared. He didn't see what was so important about Mike. But there was a certain charm about Mike.

And so, the two boys hated each other for more reasons than one. They both knew that the other cared for Mike, and both of them wanted the other to stop. Randy was there first, but James hadn't turned his back on Mike once they became friends.

But Mike never knew that there were two boys who cared for him so. He never noticed that both of the boys would do anything for him. He never saw the lingering stares in the hallways. He never heard the screaming inside James and Randy's heads for him when he passed them in the hall. Even though he and James moved into an apartment together, spent every waking moment together, had all the best memories with each other, Mike would never know how James felt. And he really never noticed how infuriated Randy and James were when he started dating Celia. But Mike when in his own little scarer world. Mike is a dreamer. But he doesn't just dream about being a scarer. No. If the two boys would just open their eyes a little wider, they'd see that Mike might be more willing to be with one of them than they thought.

Fin.

* * *

AN. So there you have it! Please send me prompts and I'll write a story for you! I am comfortable with any Mike pairing, except for him and Boo or him and Roz. I also like Randall pairings, but just as long as it isn't with Boo, I can write any Randall pairing. Their are a few Sulley pairings I'm not to fond of, but it is okay. Anyway, please send me prompts so I can write more your ideas, and make more stories!


	2. Chapter 2

AN. So here is another chapter! This isn't continuing my first chapter, this is a propmt from Asphodel Chestnut. It is a Mike and Sulley friendship. I got really excited about it and decided to finish it up early, even though I was planning on it being tonight sometime. Anyway, this may not have been exactly what yoou were looking for, but it is a friendship story! I did try.

Ella

* * *

_How To Repay_ _You_

_Mike Wazowski, James P Sullivan - Friendship._

Ever since college, Mike and Sulley had been best friends. They enjoyed each others company, they had similar dreams, and they really did care about each other. Mike was Sulley's coach, and Sulley was Mike's wing man around Celia. Everyone at Monsters, Inc. knew they were best friends, which was why they were all shocked to hear the story of how they changed everything. Mike and Sulley had been friends since the last round of the scare games in College, but in the story, Mike and Sulley fought so much. They fought a lot anyway, that was just their personalities and stubbornness, but they actually fought in this story. Even Celia who knew Mike and Sulley better than anyone was shocked to hear everything. Mike had been a brat, and Sulley never listened. Of course they knew that Sulley never listened anyway, but if he had listened more, he would have made much better decisions. But Mike had been a selfish brat, who didn't want to go back for Boo, because he was to caught up in his own world. Both of them had done the other wrong, but managed to become best friends again, which was amazing because that barely ever happened.

There was a certain sadness in Sulley's eyes after Boo left. The sadness that was so different about him. He was almost always in a cheery mood. He was just a naturally happy person. Mike saw it the most out of everyone. He spent every waking moment with Sulley, and he saw the sadness Mike had never seen before. Mike knew he had been selfish. He knew he should have gone with Sulley right from the very beginning. Mike was smart, and he knew what he had to do. It was the only thing he could do to make Sulley happy after Boo left.

Soon Monsters, Inc. was back on its feet, and running smoothly. There were no more scaring, no more screaming, and luckily for them, no more Randall. Mike had got the job as a comedian instead of a scare assistant. Even if Mike had worked all his life – since the day he had visited Monsters, Inc. for the first time as a child – to be a scarer, life was better this way. It was Sulley who had given him the job, as an apology for never listening to him. It wasn't exactly the glorious, and respected life as being a scarer, but for Mike, it was just as good. Mike even started his own line of laugh cards, the equally good replacement of scare cards. Mike was the head comedian of Monsters, Inc. Everyone knew his name and admired him. Half of the scarers were out of jobs now, like the scarers who were in the club "Roar Omega Roar" in college were now out of a job, because they weren't funny, they were scary, and that wasn't a good thing to be in Monsters, Inc. these days. Mike was happy with this. But Mike was a good person. Even though they had bullied him in college, he found jobs for each of them somewhere inside the factory. They weren't scarers, but they were there. Sulley was not only the boss of Monsters, Inc., but also Mike's laugh assistant.

In the glamorous new found life, Mike still knew he had to find someway to repay Sulley. Mike knew he had been a jerk to him, and he knew that Sulley needed some cheering up. Heck, he didn't need cheering up, he needed a miracle. But everyone who went to College with Mike Wazowski knows that Mike is just that. A miracle worker.

So, in order to help Mike's best friend, he made a plan. A plan he knew would make Sulley endlessly happy. Mike was not only smart, he was talented. Even if he didn't like to admit it, when in High School, he had been in an Art Class. He was because he didn't know what else to take, and there were no others programs on he liked. He was already on all the scaring programs, and art was the last one left open he was even slightly interested in. He happened to enjoy it. He learned how to make several different designs on doors, and several different ways to repair doors. Mike knew exactly what he had to do. He had to fix Boo's door. He was Mike Wazowski, and he could do anything. It may take a lot of hard work, but he didn't care. He worked hard his entire life. Sulley was his best friend, who he had been friends with for years. They had gone threw everything together, and Mike knew what kind of friend he had to be. Mike had to do this for him, because Sulley not only had given Mike a dream job, but he also forgave Mike. He forgave him for being a jerk, being selfish, and being a brat. Mike had to forgive Sulley for not listening to him for pretty much the entire time they knew each other, and this was the perfect way.

And it paid off with the smile Sulley had when he closed Boo's door, and the thank you he gave Mike. And that's all that Mike wanted his whole life. For someone to say thank you to him, because no one ever need. After all of Mike's hard work in his life he never got a thank you, and now, after all this time, he did. Finally. And it just made it better that it was from his best friend.

Fin.

* * *

AN. Alright! There it was! I hope you enjoyed it! To anyone who is reading, please send me prompts! It can be romance (which is what I am better at), friendship (that was my first attempt there), or anything else! If it is romance, there are a few things that I am not okay with writing, but that is mostly just the pairings with Boo, and that's only because Boo is a little girl and their adult monsters. Anyway, please review or PM me with a prompt and I will write it! Thanks!

Ella.


	3. Chapter 3

AN. Okay, just warning you now: This one is a lot more depressing, and a LOT darker than my others. This wasn't a Prompt, it was just something I felt like writing. Anyhoo, enjoy!

* * *

Title: How To Effect A Life

Pairing: Mike/Johnny - look, usually I don't ship this, but I always wondered what it would be like if they were together. This is more like a friendship story, anyway. But please read!

Summary: Johnny has always had it all - the popularity, the friends, the scary face - but once he gets a job at the factory, he realizes he won't have it all here. He won't have the friends, and he won't he as scary. Until he starts taking advice from Mike Wazowski, will he ever become a Scarer, but when he starts listening to Mike, he does gain a friend, and maybe something slightly more.

* * *

In College, the only emotions had for each other was hate, and only hate. One knew why he hated him, but the other didn't...not really, at the beginning. But the one was naturally born a bully. He liked to make fun of people, because he assumed it made him look more appealing. He never cared about who he hurt in the process, because it that moment, he was the star. He was the one running the show. He was the one people high fived and patted on the back, while the other one would give him a look of complete and utter betrayal. But he could live with that, because he was popular, and if he stood up for people, he would suddenly become 'less popular.' His name was Johnny Worthington, and that was him in College. But he grew up for the first time in his life when he graduated. When he was out in the real world, Johnny realized that he was not the center of the universe, and he couldn't just make people like him by looking and acting cool. He had to work for respect. This wasn't College anymore. In this part of his life, a kid who barely anyone knew the name of was now a top Scarer at Monsters Incorporated. When he joined the factory, barely anyone knew Johnny's name. Mike Wazowski was more popular than him, and he wasn't even a Scarer. That was a huge slap in the face that Johnny needed, and he realized that it took more than charm and how strong your personality was to gain respect. Though when he joined the factory, he realized that it wasn't respect that people gave him in College. People were afraid of him, and in return, they'd do what he said, because people were so afraid of being bullied. But not here. Not at the factory.

Mike Wazowski was having the time of his life. He would never admit it, but he really did enjoy seeing Johnny's name near the bottom of the Scarers list, and Sulley's name at the top. Mike was happy with his job. He was respected here, and he got to do something he was good at. It was fun, too. The only thing in his job that didn't feel glorious was probably the paperwork, but there was always one thing in a job that wasn't to your liking. Mike trained Sulley into the best Scarer on the board. Only the Scarers really knew that it was Mike, the not so scary face, was the one who provided the Screams. Johnny knew it better than anyone, because he wasn't providing the screams. He still didn't know why he hated Mike at the beginning of College. Mike had been very impressive in the Scare School, until it was his turn at the Scare Simulator. But Mike seriously had done nothing wrong before Mike had beat Roar Omega Roar in the Scare Games. He was just a scare student who wasn't particularly scary.

The reason that they hated each other, was because they were so alike. They both would do anything to succeed. They both would walk miles to become the top Scarer, and they would be the scariest monster at the factory if they worked together, but both of them were far to stubborn to put up with each other, until one day, when they decided it wouldn't be so bad if Mike gave Johnny a few tips. A few tips that went a long way, and Johnny's name slowly began to creep it's way up the board. Mike would give a half smile at it, because he knew it was his tips that got Johnny there, and he knew very well that Johnny knew that too.

Soon, Johnny got bored again. His name was only half way up the board. So he went to Mike for even more tips. Mostly during work hours, if his own assistant didn't know what kind of scare to use, he'd ask Mike, and Mike would demonstrate. Johnny's name began to get more numbers, and his name grew even more. It was perfect. The more tips Mike gave him, the more he became one of the top scarers. In Johnny's original plan, it was going to just be a scheme to manipulate Mike, but the more that Johnny talked to Mike, the more he began to enjoy his company, to the point where they could have good conversations, talk to each other, and begin a friendship, even if it were only a minor one, that they didn't talk about, and was only established on the Scare Floor.

Well, until one of the Scarers got a dreaded 23-19. Than the workers had to leave the Scare Floor for three hours to take care of any damage that may have been caused. Since Sulley was busy talking his Mr. Waternoose, Mike didn't have anyone to talk to, and nothing to do. Neither did Johnny, so they ended up going and getting a coffee, that wasn't in the factory. It was the first time their friendship ever grew from a small conversation now and than. Now, after this talk at the Cafe, they decided that they could be pretty good friends. Soon, they had more little visits at the Cafe, and probably a month after that, they were able to tell each other about their lives. Mike didn't have much to tell, since most of his life he trained to become a Scarer. It made Johnny feel a little sick to know that Mike had worked since he was five years old to be a Scarer, and he was still only an assistant. Johnny, on the other hand, had a very full and interesting life. He was one of those kids who had a rich family, so had tons of privileges and opportunities. And it wasn't 100% Johnny's fault that he was such a jerk in College. Sure, it was his choice to bully all those kids, but some of the reason he did was because of the way he was raised. His parents made him believe that he was more important, and more glorified than other children. Johnny thought it was stupid now, and he doesn't believe it any more. Once he joined the factory, he realized that the way his parents raised him were stupid, and he didn't want to go back to that. What Mike said to this was:

"It's okay, pal. You don't believe that anymore, and you've changed. You're pretty decent." And at that was the real beginning of a friendship, and maybe – just maybe – something slightly deeper. Johnny had never had someone who actually respected him, besides his parents. But Mike, a person who he had bullied in college, was now saying it didn't matter what he was like back than, only now did it really matter. He knew that there weren't many exceptions to this rule, and not even sure if he were one of them, but this still impacted Johnny a lot.

But despite Johnny's new friend, he still wasn't happy. He still lived alone, never saw his family anymore, and was still only in the middle of the board. His life wasn't the way he wanted it to be, and that made him depressed. He, like Mike, had also trained his whole life to be a Scarer. Granted, he didn't train as hard as Mike, but he did still train. Johnny thought he'd be a great Scarer, ever since he was little, but he wasn't. He was only an okay Scarer. He wanted to be spectacular, not just okay, or cool, or anything like that. Up until he met Mike, he had believed he had worked harder than anyone to get to where he is. Mike was lucky. He was pretty much the top Scarer, but Johnny wasn't. He knew he shouldn't be so selfish, but all his life he learned that he could be. All his life his parents said that he would be the top Scarer. They didn't say anything else on the matter, they just said he would be, and Johnny believed them.

So Johnny was depressed, and angry, two things that don't go well together. He had been keeping it together for months and months, but now he couldn't take it anymore.

When the seventh door of the day appeared in his station, all his anger boiled up. He believed that no matter how scared that kid got in that bedroom, his name still wouldn't go any higher up the board. No matter how hard he tried, he'd never be the scariest monster. So Johnny tore the door away from the station, picked it up, and broke it in half, than broke the key board in his station. Than he ran to another door in another persons station and destroyed it as well. It was Mike's door, and Sulley had only just emerged from it. If Johnny had broken it only seconds earlier, Sulley would've been lost.

The person to stop Johnny was Mike. Mike had grabbed Johnny's arm, and forced him into another room. He talked to him, and everything again fell into perspective for Johnny. If Mike hadn't stopped him, Johnny may have destroyed all the doors on the scare floor. Mike talked to him, his words slow and thought threw. Johnny had lost it. He had a melt down. But Johnny told Mike about his problems. Johnny never told anyone about what was making him so depressed. No one in his life had ever heard the tale about Johnny Worthington's troublesome life, they always heard the five star life of the most popular boy in College. That's how Johnny would prefer it, when it reality, he wasn't happy. Mike had listened to him, and he understood him. The only person who ever understood him because after all, Mike was very much like Johnny, in ways no one would ever know.

When Johnny was fired from Monsters, Inc., Mike put up a huge fight. He debated with all the workers for hours. Mike had done everything in his power to make them not fire him, but it didn't work. Johnny knew he had to go. Johnny had done something wrong, but because he knew Mike, he had been changed for the better. Mike didn't know what was going to happen to Johnny. This was his dream. But it was never going to work. Johnny told him it would be okay. Mike, scared for the loss of his best friend, kissed him. Just once. It was out of fear. Out of fear that he'd lose a person who he had hated once, but couldn't imagine losing now. That was the last time Mike ever saw Johnny again.

* * *

AN. So there it is. Sorry if it wasn't good or anything. BUT PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS! I'm not good with original ideas. But please send me prompts because I really need prompts. I love ya'll!

Ella.


	4. Chapter 4

AN. Alright, here is a prompt! Found time today to write it. It is my little sisters birthday week, and I would have wrote it sooner. Anyhoo, I hope you read and enjoy! I had fun writing it!

Ella

* * *

Title: The Problems With Emotion

Couple: Sulley x Mike.

This story is a prompt from IchBinAufKurs. Enjoy, hopefully!

* * *

The problem with the way emotions work is that they always come at the wrong time. Like when you first experience a Summer Camp. All week you've told yourself that you were going to hate it and camp wasn't for you, until the last day when you finally start having fun, but the next day you have to leave. Or when you care about somebody horrible and selfish, and you only start disliking them after they have stabbed you in the back, and betrayed you. Sometimes it is the same with romantic feelings. In the back of your mind, their always there. Same with liking your Summer Camp, or hating the person who has hurt you, but only in some point in time do these emotions begin to surface, but sometimes, in is just to late. Camp has ended. They have already left you. The person has found someone else. No one said that it would be easy, but no one said that emotions can come and go this way, either. By the beginning of Camp the next year, you could hate the Camp again. You could begin to forgive the person who hurt you again, just to be smacked in the face. The romantic feelings you had for a person could have left you once the person has finally broken up with the other. Emotions take time. Emotions also take all the time they want. The love can be never ending. The hate could never leave. But it will not matter. Emotions take their own turn of events, even if you don't agree.

James P. Sullivan had experienced all these emotions. When he was very young, he could get homesick very easily. Everyone expected him to be the head scarer at the Camp, and the most impressive. Everyone expected more of Sulley than he could give. Little Jamie Sullivan couldn't handle the pressure. So he decided that he would resent the camp until the day he came home. But it didn't go according to plan. By the last day, James was having the time of his life. He had loved every second of it, and couldn't wait for more. But it was time to go home, and James knew it, no matter how much disappointment came of it.

Years later, James mother and father got a divorce. Sulley decided to side with his Mother, and his Dad never forgave him. No matter how much Sulley loved his father, he didn't care. He'd always find small reasons to kick James out of the house when he visited. He always threw him out the door and into the snow when James made a suggestion. His Father had always been the head Scarer, and Sulley, being just as scary, his father thought he would side with him. But James had always been closer with his Mother. She didn't pressure him as much. But his Father did. Sulley, no matter what, trusted his father. He would do anything to make him proud, but nothing did. Sulley had sided with his Mother, and in his fathers eyes, that was betrayal. James' father began to lie to him. Giving him reasons that weren't true as to why they could no longer see each other. He never came to anything that Sulley was doing, he never did anything to support his Son. It was years after the Divorce, and his fathers lies and abuse, that James finally put it together that his father was not a good person.

Sulley also only found out he had "Deeper Feelings" for someone, it was to late. Mike Wazowski was already dating Celia Mae. And now he had to deal with that. It didn't exactly happen like that, of course. Sulley and Mike were talking at their apartment, when Mike brought up he had a new girlfriend, and they had already gone on several dates. First, it angered Sulley, but he didn't know why. He should support Mike, shouldn't he? Mike was finally talking about something other than Scaring. He finally had a first girlfriend, something Mike had wished for ever since he realized he was attracted to girls. He had to ignore it when he was studying to become a Scarer. Now he had one. Wasn't it good for Mike? Yes it was. Maybe it just wasn't good for Sulley.

The next emotion to come was jealousy. Sulley always saw Mike and Celia in the hallways, laughing, and sometimes kissing. It made Sulley cringe, and wrinkle his nose. Sometimes, when they were out of ear shot, he'd even mimic Celia's voice. All the other Scarers knew something was up, but they were to scared to ask James about it. But for some unknown reason, Sulley hated watching Celia and Mike together. He hated listening to them talk about the future. He hated giving Mike advice when he and Celia went out on dates. He just hated it.

The emotion after that was realization. Sulley was crushing on Mike. Sulley hadn't seen it before, and he was scared to realize it might be even more than crushing. Sulley was jealous of watching Mike and Celia together, because he may have wanted to be the one in Celia's place. It was ridiculous, Sulley knew that, but he did have deeper feelings.

So now, he felt pain when he saw Celia and Mike together. Sulley hated it. He shouldn't like Mike! Mike of all people! Sure he was roommates with him. Friends can be roommates. And yeah, he may have been the one with the idea of moving in, getting a job as a Scarer while Mike his assistant with them spending every waking moment together and most likely the rest of their lives with each other, but that's just a normal "friend thing," isn't it? But the longer Celia and Mike's relationship went on, Sulley wasn't so sure.

More months past, and Celia and Mike were getting more serious. They did fight a lot, though. But Mike still talked to Sulley every morning about how Celia may just be the one.

"I'm happy for you" Sulley had answered with a laugh, than turned his head, ashamed that he was feeling pain about this. He knew he should be happy for him, but there was still one thing that Sulley knew he could never get over:

Sulley was in love. With Mike. His annoying roommate from College, and even more annoying roommate now. But it was real, and that was truly scary for him.

But in the long run, James knew he shouldn't do anything about it. If he really cared about Mike, and he did, he knew that he should just let Mike he happy. That's all he wanted in the long run anyway, wasn't it?

But as months went by, Mike and Celia began to fight. A lot. They went on dates less, they stayed over less, they talked less. Mike was sad, not happy. Sulley wanted Mike to be happy, but he wasn't.

So Sulley knew he had to give in if he wanted to get a break. He was going to do something he'd never forgive himself for if it failed. This is what could determine a happy future, or the end of a friendship that Sulley wasn't willing to give up. Every single part of Mike and Sulley's friendship would hang from a ledge. Either to be saved, or to plummet to its death. A death that would not only kill their whole relationship, but Sulley, too. But he had to do it. He knew he had to if he was ever going to break himself away from this never ending roller coaster of hidden and horrible emotion that he had to keep secret from everyone, including Mike who was the only person that Sulley wanted to tell.

So he kissed him one night, when Mike came home from work after a huge fight with Celia. He kissed him after hours of Mike ranting about if he should break it off or not. Sulley didn't know if it was going to work. What was going to happen to their friendship? Only this could determine.

Fin.

* * *

AN. And there you have it! Anyway, please send me more prompts and I will write them! I am open to any couple, just as long as it isn't a child and an adult, incest or Monster and Human. But otherwise I am cool. But please send me prompts and I'll write em'!

Ella.


End file.
